


Помоги мне.

by Atex



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам песни 7Б – «Помоги мне».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Помоги мне.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SR](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SR).



Тони замер, сидя у распахнутого чердачного окна, пустая бутылка выпала из ослабевших пальцев. В голове был невыносимый шум. Мысли словно рой пчел кружили, занимая всё пространство. Они пугали и оглушали. Наверное, c самого детства Тони не чувствовал себя таким потерянным, сбитым с толку. Кожа на руке, пониже локтя, всё еще полыхала от прикосновения Стива. Он просто хотел остановить Старка, несущегося мимо, чтобы что-то спросить. Он протянул руку, и его пальцы сомкнулись на запястье Тони. И кожа мгновенно вспыхнула. По всему телу прошла горячая волна. Тони опустил мутный, расфокусированный взгляд на свою руку, ожидая увидеть ожег, но там ничего не было. Не веря, он провел ладонью вниз - вверх. Жар явственно ощущался, а может только чудился. Тони помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения, но мир лишь закружился сильнее, увлекая в бесконечный водоворот. Бутылка джина не смогла исправить ситуацию. Два года в завязке. И всё полетело к чертям из-за одного случайного прикосновения.  
Старк зло пнул бутылку, она со звоном покатилась по полу и врезалась в стену. Ровный свет реактора немного разбавлял сгустившуюся темноту. Проклятый свет! Как бы Тони хотелось вырвать чертово устройство из груди и снова почувствовать, как бьется настоящее сердце: живое, слабое, но такое правильное. С ним можно было бы справиться. Можно было бы заставить замолчать! Сейчас у него нет сердца. Он отдал его за возможность быть Железным Человеком. Но почему в груди всё так болит?  
Снова вспомнилось изумленное лицо Стива, когда Тони вырвался из его хватки, и как полоумный сбежал. В голубых глазах была такая растерянность. Стив не понимал, не знал. Тони протяжно застонал и закрыл лицо руками, с силой сдавливая виски, чтобы остановить мысли о Стиве, которые сводили с ума день за днем, неделю за неделей. Только чертов Роджерс перед глазами с его безупречной внешностью, с его понимающей улыбкой и дружелюбием в глазах. Тони хотел бы уйти, правда! Убежать на край мира! Поселиться где-нибудь в Японии и продолжать управлять компанией. Что угодно, только бы не находится рядом с Капитаном Америкой. Не было ничего более прекрасного, чем стоять с ним плечом к плечу, каждой клеточкой ощущая присутствие другого человека. Стоять и медленно сгорать в этом раю, пока Стив смеется и дружески хлопает его по плечу. Дружески. О, в мыслях Тони Старка не только дружба. В мыслях Тони Старка тьма и бездна, в которую он падает. И ему страшно. Как никогда в жизни.  
\- Тони, ты тут?  
Старк вздрогнул и поднял голову. Голос капитана нельзя было спутать с чьим бы то ни было. Да и кто кроме отважного лидера Мстителей мог прийти искать удравшего Тони на чердак особняка.  
\- Тони, - снова позвал Стив. Он приближался. Шаг еще шаг. Старк медленно поднялся на ноги, вжимаясь спиной в оконную раму. В голове крутилось отчаянное: «Не подходи». Но Кэп не умел читать мысли, что было, конечно же, к лучшему. Под ногой что-то звякнуло и глухо покатилось по полу.  
\- Что за…? – Стив посмотрел вниз и тут же нахмурился, на полу лежала пустая бутылка из-под джина. - Тони, ты же не мог, - почему-то фраза прозвучала просительно, как надежда. Пожалуй, только Стив знал, чего стоила Железному Человеку борьба с алкогольной зависимостью и поверить в то, что он сорвался было сложно.  
\- Всё бывает, - хрипло отозвался Старк. Он поспешно спрятал в карманы дрожащие руки, хотя стоять ровно стало сложнее.  
\- Ты пьян, - жестко припечатал капитан.  
\- Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю, Кэп, - усмешка на лице должна была выглядеть уродливо. Скорее гримаса боли и отвращения.  
\- Ты обещал себе не пить.  
\- Я соврал.  
\- Ты обещал мне, - повысил голос Стив и подошел ближе к Старку. Взгляд карих глаз при этом сделался такой затравленный и отчаянный, что капитан невольно замер, не понимая причину такой откровенной паники. Не думал же Тони, что Стив собирается ударить его.  
\- Давай я отведу тебя в комнату, ты поспишь, а завтра поговорим об этом. Мы придумаем, как справится со случившимся, - гораздо мягче произнес Стив, протягивая руку, чтобы взять Тони за плечо. Но тот шарахнулся в сторону, как от зачумленного, с криком:  
\- Не трогай меня!  
\- Тони?  
Старк тяжело дышал, отступая по стене вглубь чердака. Всё дальше от окна, в темноту, где только свет реактора помогал разглядеть очертания его лица.  
\- Что случилось? – удивленно спросил Стив. Тони вел себя очень странно, начиная с того момента, как Стив хотел спросить у него в коридоре, можно ли посмотреть, почему не заводится его мотоцикл. Но вместо ответа Старк сбежал с такой скоростью, что чуть не сбил выходящего с кухни Хоукая и даже не заметил этого. Безусловно сейчас Тони был пьян, но такое поведение не было характерно для него. Подобное озадачивало капитана, заставляло беспокоиться еще сильнее.  
\- Тони, успокойся. Тебе просто нужно поспать, - Стив постарался, чтобы слова прозвучали как можно настойчивее и мягче, очень медленно приближаясь к другу. – Я помогу. Всё будет хорошо. Слышишь меня, Тони.  
\- Хватит! Прекрати! – неожиданно заорал Тони. Его кулак с силой врезался в стену. Кусочки штукатурки полетели в разные стороны, а на поверхности осталась вмятина. Старк задохнулся, схватившись за грудь, когда он, пошатываясь, повернулся, Стив вздрогнул. Улыбка, застывшая на лице Тони, была какой-то болезненной, слишком широкой и жуткой. Он по-птичьи наклонил голову, в слабом отсвете на щеках что-то блеснуло. Стив сглотнул комок, появившийся в горле. Из глаз Тони текли слезы, но он, казалось, не обращал на них никакого внимания, продолжая бессмысленно улыбаться в пустоту.  
\- Стив, у меня к тебе просьба, - неожиданно заговорил Старк. Голос срывался и дрожал, как будто ему было трудно говорить.  
\- Я внимательно слушаю тебя, Тони, - тихо ответил капитан, боясь сделать что-то не так и спровоцировать очередную вспышку гнева, за которую поплатилась стена. Внутри всё похолодело. Друг явно был в том состоянии, когда ничего хорошего попросить не мог.  
\- Прекрати, - и замолчал, покачиваясь.  
\- Что прекратить, Тони? – осторожно спросил Стив, когда пауза затянулась, а Старк явно отвлекся на что-то другое, уставившись в пол. Но стоило капитану спросить, как он тут же произнес:  
\- Прекрати заботиться обо мне. Хватит быть таким добрым и понимающим. Разозлись на меня. Наори по-настоящему! Возненавидь! Презирай! – голос Тони звенел, набирая силу, к концу он сорвался на крик, вкладывая в слова столько эмоций, что капитан физически ощущал волну боли, идущую от Старка.  
\- Тони, что ты такое говоришь, - кажется, впервые в жизни Стив был шокирован словами друга. Эксцентричному, взбалмошному Тони Старку всё-таки удалось заставить Капитана Америку ужаснуться. Но вряд ли сейчас он радовался этому факту.  
\- Оставь меня в покое, Стив. Уходи!  
\- В тебе говорит алкоголь, не ты, - попытался образумить его Стив. – Это неправильно…  
\- Неправильно? – зло спросил Старк. Секунда и он стоит прямо напротив Кэпа, не мигая глядя в глаза.  
\- А как насчет этого?  
Ладонь Тони скользнула по плечу, обтянутому белой футболкой, поднялась по шее, мягко прошлась по затылку, переходя на щеку. Большой палец прочертил невидимую линию на скуле, губы капитана обожгло горячее дыхание. Он чувствовал каждое слово, произносимое Тони:  
\- Это правильно, Стив? Что ты скажешь об этом?  
Стив отчетливо ощущал, как дрожит Тони, какие холодные у него пальцы, видел лихорадочный блеск в глазах, мокрые дорожки от слез на щеках.  
\- Что с тобой творится? – прошептал Кэп, не отводя взгляда, чувствуя, как его губы едва не задевают губы Тони.  
\- Я не могу так больше, - еле различимо проговорил Тони и резко отстранился, порывисто отворачиваясь. Нетвердой походкой Старк прошел мимо капитана и направился к выходу с чердака. В какой-то момент его качнуло чуть сильнее, колени подогнулись и он полетел на пол, ударившись о стену плечом и головой. Стук, короткий вскрик вспороли наступившую было тишину.  
\- Тони!  
Стив тут же кинулся к нему, потянулся, чтобы помочь встать, удержать, но Тони резко вскинул руку, ударяя его по запястью.  
\- Не трогай меня, - задыхаясь, просипел он. – Так еще больней. Разве ты не понимаешь? Больней. Каждое чертово прикосновение, каждый понимающий взгляд, - Тони с трудом приподнялся, тяжело опираясь плечом о стену и держась за затылок. – Я люблю тебя, Стив, - потерянно произнес Старк.  
Стив смотрел на него и не мог поверить. Тони казался разбитым, сломанным, подавленным и таким одиноким. Это было неправильно, дико, а самое ужасное, что виноват был сам Стив.  
Наконец, Старку удалось подняться на ноги и встать напротив замершего, словно статуя, капитана.  
\- Стив, помоги мне, - голова опущена, голос тихий, но подозрительно ровный. – Помоги мне, разлюбить тебя, иначе я сойду с ума. Умоляю!  
\- Тони, я… - Стив со страхом смотрел на Старка, не понимая, что можно сделать, сказать, предпринять, чтобы прекратить агонию человека, который ему так дорог.  
\- Просто помоги мне, - попросил Тони. – Помоги, - нет, сейчас он умолял Стива Роджерса. Умолял помочь. Страшно. Капитану сделалось невыразимо страшно.  
Стив не понял, как случилось, что Тони исчез из его поля зрения. Вот он стоит, покачиваясь, и бормочет, повторяя, как мантру: «Помоги мне, Стив. Помоги разлюбить тебя», и вот его уже нет на чердаке. Как такое может быть?  
\- ДЖАРВИС, где Тони? – кажется, слишком громко спросил Роджерс, потому что собственный голос неприятно резанул слух, нарушая безмолвие, окружившее со всех сторон.  
\- Он вышел минут десять назад, сэр.  
\- Что значит десять?  
\- Позвольте заметить, что после слов мистера Старка вы впали в ступор, капитан.  
\- В ступор? – Стив, не веря, посмотрел на свои руки.  
\- Именно так, сэр, - последовала короткая пауза, интонации ДЖАРВИСа стали очень доверительные и немного печальными. – Мистер Старк часто повторяет ваше имя во сне.  
\- Как долго? – отчаянье, теснившееся в груди, граничило с безразличием. А может быть организм милостиво решил отключить все чувства, чтобы дать небольшую передышку.  
\- Больше двух лет, сэр.  
Стив схватился за стену, потому что вокруг всё поплыло. Он вспомнил жуткую улыбку Тони, дорожки слез и крик: «Не трогай меня, так еще больней. Разве ты не понимаешь?».  
\- Где он, ДЖАРВИС? – выдохнул капитан.  
\- Спустился к заднему выходу, но сил выйти наружу не хватило. Мистер Старк потерял сознание, сэр.  
Стив сорвался с места прежде, чем дворецкий договорил. Ступеньки мелькали под ногами с бешеной скоростью, когда он несся вниз. Всё было, как сказал ДЖАРВИС, Тони лежал недалеко от заднего выхода, не двигаясь. Стив замедлил бег и осторожно приблизился к лежащему, потом опустился на колени перед ним. Рука потянулась к всклоченным темным волосам, но остановилась буквально в паре сантиметрах. Стив плотнее сжал губы, будто что-то решая для себя, и придвинулся ближе, бережно приподнимая голову Тони. Потом так же аккуратно поднял Старк на руки. Это было не просто, но сыворотка суперсолдата вполне позволяла подобное, и даже если нет, то Стив всё равно бы сцепил зубы и унес бы Тони с собой. В крайнем случае лег бы рядом в коридоре, но не оставил бы одного.  
\- Я не буду тебе помогать, - прошептал капитан. – Я просто не оставлю тебя, чтобы не случилось. Прости меня за это, - он наклонился, легко целуя Тони в горячий лоб.


End file.
